russelfandomcom-20200213-history
100+ Kapinoy Stars Celebrate IBC-13’s 53rd Anniversary in ‘It's Partytime′
October 5, 2013 It's Partytime will throw a grand reunion of more than one hundred Kapinoy stars in participation to the historical two-day celebration of IBC-13 for the 53 years of Philippine television titled Kapinoy ng Kasiyahan: The Grand Kapinoy Weekend. Witness one of Philippine TV’s milestone as the whole It's Partytime Kapinoy and cast members of timeless hit shows of IBC-13 take over the center stage for a string of world-class performances and unforgettable surprises. Watch out for the back-to-back-to-back grand reunions of It's Partytime main hosts Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha and Jeffrey Hidalgo; The Sharon Cuneta Show host for the megastar Sharon Cuneta; and the Alas Dose sa Trese family members namely, Eddie Ilarde, Boots Anson-Roa, Paco Arespacochaga, Pia Pilapil and Jojo Alejar. Solid teleserye fans surely be a treat with a special production numbers of Carita de Angel stars Mutya Orquia, Sam Pinto, Rodjun Cruz, Mitch Valdez and Richard Quan; Frijolito stars Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. Jeric Raval and Rica Peralejo; Safe In The Arms Of Love star Cristine Reyes and Diether Ocampo. Joining the stars are the box-office love teams will paint the town red with the romantic surprises from Nadine Lustre and AJ Muhlach. Relive the happy times in Grand Kapinoy Weekend as popular Kapinoy comedy stars travel back in time and remember the remarkable moments in the 53 years of comedy. It will be led by Iskul Bukol cast members are comedian Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon; T.O.D.A.S. gang are Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel, Victor Anastacio, Sam YG and Carlos Agassi; Whattaboys stars Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes and Keempee de Leon; the cast of the sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief are Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap; along with Jimmy Fabregas and Ces Quesada are the classic gag show Sic O'Clock News; and TODAS stars are Joey de Leon, Maribeth Bichara, Val Sotto, Jimmy Santos and Freida Fonda together with the sports fans of the NBA and PBA players are Michael Jordan, Robert Jaworski, Lebron James, actor James Yap, Kobe Bryant, Arwind Santos, Mark Caguioa, Jason Castro, Roger Yap, Dwyane Wade and Wesley Gonzales for basketball fans. Meanwhile, celebrate the greatness of Filipino youth in the heart-pounding showdown of Chicks to Chicks stars are Freddie Webb, Nova Villa and Carmi Martin; Ula ang Batang Gubat stars Judy Ann Santos; TODAS Kids children kids stars are the child stars like Cassy Legaspi, Mavy Legaspi, Juan Carlos and Juan Miguel Urquico, Xyriel Manabat, Thirdy Lacson, Mutya Orquia, Louise Abuel, Abby Bautista and Izzy Canillo; Kulit Bulilit stars Imee Marcos and Martin Oppus; and the former Sunday noontime show Lucky 13 host are the actor Ronald Remy, Tess Limcaco, Tommy Oppus, Tom Oppus and Sandy Andolong. Pay tribute to the incomparable beauty of Filipino music in the world-class concert spectacle of OPM icons are the one and only superstar Nora Aunor, APO Hiking Society, Lovers Melody, Randy Santiago. Expect a breath-taking dance showdown of Say Alonzo, Sam Concepcion, Miguel Aguila, Josh Padilla, Samantha Flores, Joanna Morales, Kehjhons, and Anna Luna in the segment SuperSayaw; followed by the hair-raising musical showdown of Kapinoy singing champions Anja Aguilar and Paula Bianca, Carlo Lopez, together with the first ever Born to be a Superstar Top 12 finalists are Tony dela Paz, Anne Bernardo, Carl Malone Montecido, Vanessa Rangadhol, Kristofer Dangculos, John Michael, Jet Barrun, Muriel Lomadilla, Melvin Rimas, Ronald Humarag, Veejay Aragon and Cayleen Villamor. Don’t miss the star-studded and historical celebration of IBC-13’s 53rd anniversary in the country’s longest-running, award-winning variety show, It's Partytime, this Sunday (October 6), 12:30pm, at the Luneta Park. For viewers who want to purchase It's Partytime official merchandise, simply visit the IBC Store located at the ground floor of IBC building in Quezon City, or visit IBCstore.shopinas.com and MyRegalo.com. For more updates about Kapinoy ng Kasiyahan: The Grand Kapinoy Weekend visit the event’s official website at 53years.IBC.com.ph. For updates, photos and to hang out live with the stars, visit http://itspartytime.ibc.com.ph/, like http://facebook.com/ItsPartytime, follow @ItsPartytime on Twitter, and know the latest happenings in It's Partytime by tweeting the hashtag #Kapinoy53Years.